A fishy Tail
by cb2345
Summary: Bella and her friends Cleo and Rikki get lost on a mysterious island that will change their lives forever. Will this cause strain on their friendship? or her boyfriend Jasper? NO vamps only "half-human" type creature ;) trying not to give to much away.
1. Chapter 1

H2o fanfic  
Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Me and my boyfriend, Jasper Hale/Cullen, had been going out for what seemed like forever but was only 8 months and 3 days. It all started in math class when we had to take back the box of books into the supply cupboard.

"Okay" Mrs James raised her voice "who's going to take the books back this time? Am I going to have to pick"?"

No one put their hand up.

"Anyone who does will get extra merits*"

* merits are points when If you do something good you get one and then you can save up for something like a pencil case or voucher etc*

"Fine then, I'll need two sensible people..."

I sit next to Jasper, I must admit he does look quite hot in that tie and school blazer...

I had barely heard mrs James call for me and Jasper to put the books back, seeing as all my thoughts were devoted to Jasper. Jasper awkwardly nudged me and signalled we were putting the books back.

Jasper picked up the box and carried it out of maths.

We walked down the stairs in almost complete silence. I went to open the door for Jasper at the bottom of the stairs and just at that moment he put his hand out to open the door as well. Our hands met. I blushed bright red but didn't pull away. Neither did Jasper. We gazed into each others eyes. His mesmerising green/blue eyes staring in to my bleak grey eyes. After a few more seconds he pulled his hand away. I couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

We walked to the supply cupboard again in almost complete silence. We entered the supply cupboard and Jasper reached up to put the books back on to the highest shelf. I went to open the door. It wouldn't open.

"I think it's stuck" I exclaimed

Jasper was still sorting out the books.

"Are you sure" replied Jasper with his back to me.

"Yeah, I can't get it to budge"

"Let me try"

He made his way over after securing the box.

He shook the door handle.

He shook it again.

It still wouldn't open.

"I guess we'll just have to wait 'till someone comes in next"

The southern tone that subtlety laced his voice made me like him even more.

"How longs that going to take?"

I already knew the answer but i just wanted to keep the conversation going.

"I don't know, if we're lucky mrs James might send someone down to find us, or I could text my brother to see if he would be so kind as to let us out of here"

"Yeah! That's a great idea, we'll just text your brother to come and open it from the other side"

He got out his iPhone 4S and turned it on.

The dead battery signal came up onto the glossy screen.

"Crap, I knew I should have charged It last night" he exclaimed. "Do you have yours on you?"

" Yeah it's right in my blazer pocke- great, I left my blazer on the back of my seat back in class"

We both let out a silent groan.

Just then the lights went out.

"Ugh, I forgot! After 30 minutes the lights go out in case anyone forgets to turn them off"

"There must be something we can use as a source of light"

We stumbled round the room in the dark when I accidentally tripped on something poking out of one of the bottom draws. Jasper was leading the way in front of me and I fell into him. We both collapsed onto the floor; he was on the top and I was on the bottom. Our legs wrapped around each other. The next thing happened so fast I forgot to even close my eyes.

He kissed me.

We laid collapsed in the dark, normally if it was someone other than Jasper I would have pulled away by now, but instead I just wanted my body to melt in sugary bliss with his.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Are you alright In there?"

It was Rosalie, Jaspers neighbour. They were good friends, she was his brothers, Emmett's girlfriend. As a group at lunch Jasper, Edward (one of Jaspers brother's), Emmett, Rosalie and Alice (Rosalies best friend and ex-girlfriend of Jasper) would sit in the table at the back of the cafeteria in the far left corner where the sun always shinned.

"I'm coming in"

Before any of us had chance to say anything she burst in with Emmett and the lights came on.

They both gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

PREVIOUSLY:

"I'm coming in"

Before any of us had chance to say anything she burst in with Emmett and the lights came on.

They both gasped.

8 months and 3 days ago (When Bella and Jasper meet)

Jasper's POV

The night before maths class...

I let out a sigh of relief as I finish my last piece of homework for the night.

"Finished your homework already, little bro?" Emmett gave a wide smirk as he knew I hated being called 'Little bro'.

However, today I am in an _okay_ mood, because me and my younger brother Edward have finally completed a really tricky video game in less than a few nights.

"Yeah, you?" I casually replied.

"eh, I still have some French. I'm not too worried though, I simply don't care for languages, like i'm ever going to need them when i'm older, besides, me and my lady are planning on going to Chicago next year, after we graduate and finish our test's"

"oh yeah, how are things with you and Rosalie?" I questioned.

"awesome." he said with an inwards more heart-felt smile.

I used to date Rosalie when were a lot younger, she was the first girlfriend I ever had. Her and Emmett were in the year above me, I wish I had known dating an older women was a lot of work. In the end we went out for less then a week.

"that's good"

I knew the conversation was coming to a close so I picked myself up of the creamy carpet of the living room. Just as I was about to leave Emmett rose from his black leather recliner and stopped me in my tracks.

"I've been wondering about... your love life" Emmett pressed with a almost serious but with a boyish like smile on his face.

I burst out laughing. Emmett?! the complete tough nut who knocked two of Mike Newton's teeth out for looking at Rosalie? He wanted to know about my love life?

After seeing the slightly annoyed look on his face I stopped laughing and tried my best to answers him at least half seriously.

"I don't know" I answered truthfully.

"you could probably date any girl in your whole year, go on then"

"go on, what?" I said looking puzzled.

Emmett's big brown eyebrows knitted together.

"who do you fancy!?" Emmett almost had to spell out to me.

"Oh, right..." personally I've thought about that before, but half the girls in my year are pretty much ready to give it away like it's no big deal. The girl I want to date would have to have a bit more commitment than just sex.

He rolled his hand to gesture to go on.

"ugh, Emmett, I don't know, someone sophisticated... like Cleo Sertori or Emma Gilbert... or...umm" I awkwardly scratched my head.

"go on, spit it out" Emmett persisted.

"well..."

"who do you like? is it Tanya?"

"eww! no way!" She was the most popular girl probably in the whole school but the complete opposite of what i'm looking for. "Tanya!" I practically spat her name "she must go through an entire bottle of foundation and then go to the tanning salon and empty a hole truck load of spray tan."

"I like... Bella Hartley"

"ooh, Bella Hartley, she ain't half bad.."

I was supposed to fit in some more about math class and stuff but this dragged out a bit. I'll continue that in the next chapter that should hopefully be up tomorrow (5/June/13)

Make sure to review because that's what keeps me going, even just a simple "hurry up with the next chapter" would be lovely :)


	3. Chapter 3

PREVIOUSLY:

"I like... Bella Hartley"

"ooh, Bella Hartley, she ain't half bad.."

Jasper's POV

(After Emmett and Jasper's talk)

Trying to get to sleep tonight is more difficult then usual, I can't stop thinking about Bella, we've only talked a few times, she's popular with a lot of the boys, she seems to shake them off though. I wonder if she's saving herself for someone, someone she likes. I wonder who she likes? she's so mysterious but outgoing, I want to know everything about her, what music she likes, her favorite food...

Suddenly, my phone on my bedside cabinet lit up the pitch-black room giving the message that it had run out of charge. I groaned. I couldn't be bothered to put it on charge, so I just left it and decided to try to get some sleep.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I could hear my alarm roaring into my ear I sighed as I turned over to see what time it was

7:30!

I'm going to be late for school!

I jumped out of bed and hopped around the room with only one leg of my boring grey school trousers on. I continued to get washed and dressed and about fifteen minuets later I had my uniform on. We wear a striped tie (even the girls), a plan white cotton button up shirt, grey school trousers (grey/black skirt for the girls) with black leather shoes and if your a girl you have to wear knee high socks the same colour as your skirt. I don't understand why we have to wear all this uniform, I live in The boiling place of the Gold Coast, Australia and every day it's an average of 30-40 degrees.

I slumped downstairs and walked into the kitchen where I found my dad, Carlisle, my mom, Esme, and my two brothers, Emmett and Edward.

"morning" I said limply

My mom was preparing our dinner, she's an excellent cook and prepares our dinner in the morning so then when my dad comes in late from work she can just put it in the oven and it's ready in a few minuets. Dad was reading the headlines of the "Golden Coast" times. Something about the mangroves at Mako island. Mako is a place where no one goes, the hole island is surrounded by sharks. Emmett and Edward were both greedily eating a breakfast muffin mom made. Edward's only 13, but he apparently has a girlfriend, Alice Brandon. Alice is small and very 'pixie' like according to Edward.

My mom looked up from her cooking.

"Jasper!" she said in that mothering voice of her's as she poured me a glass of water and hurried over to me. "are you okay?" she set the glass of water down and felt my forehead with the back of her hand.

Dad looked up tentatively

"Are you okay, son?" Carlisle asked

"maybe he should take the day of school today, maybe he's coming down with something" Esme said

"No! i'm fine" I insisted "I just didn't get much sleep. No problem."

"you know you need to have at least 8 hours of sleep" dad said in his professional voice.

Dad's a doctor, the very best there is in Golden Coast, dad could work somewhere better, like Sydney, anywhere he liked all over the world, but instead he decided to work here.

"I know." I replied casually.

"Were going to be late for school" Emmett chimed in. "Are you coming Jasper?"

"Yeah"

I walked over to mom and kissed her cheek.

"bye mom" I said

"bye darling, what time are you coming home?"

"same time as usual, I'll ring you if I stay any later."

"Okay sweetie. Love you."

"Love you too mom"

"bye dad" I said quickly as I could hear Emmett and Edward waiting.

"bye son, have a good day at school" He looked up from his paper again.

I went to the front door and waited with Emmett. I could hear mom making a fuss of Edward's tie, the knot in it was big and square. I could also hear Edward moan and complain when mom wiped some toothpaste off of the corner of his mouth.

I stumbled into my shoes and opened the front door.

Again, I apologize for this chapter being so long, I promise the next chapter will be the one about maths class.

I will update tomorrow, (6/6/13)


End file.
